Mikan and Daddy Oneshots
by ayaka-hime
Summary: Come join in as Izumi watch's his little princess grow from a girl to a women, and on the way deal with a stoic boy, demented ex-wife, money grubbing bestfriend, road raged pregnant women, and sneaky mexican neighbor and what to you get well read to find out cause Im surely not gonna tell you, A/N: oh and an authors note at the end for all dragoste interzisa readers


"Well do you wanna talk about it?"Izumi asked looking down at the little girl in his arms. Mikan shook her head as she attempted to snuggle her face into her father chest so he wouldn't look at her.

Izumi sighed at is daughters antics but he could only blame himself, he did teach her this very antic, plus he spoiled the girl to death."Mikan" he warned, instead of listening she shook her head again and sunk deeper into his chest. "Ok, I guess were gonna have to do this the hard way". Mikan's head quickly popped up from the position it was just in as she tried to jump off his lap and run, but it was too late.

She burst out into giggles as her father continued to tickle her."Now will you tell me" he shouted over her yelling and giggle."never!"she shouted." fine then I guess I'll just have to keep tickling you then" he said tickling her even more then before.

"Fine, I'll tell you" she said between gasps as she tried to catch her breath. Izumi got up and sat down on the bed, Mikan followed suite and sat on his lap.

"Now tell what the problem is" Mikan sighed laid back onto his chest, as she told him about her first day of kindergarten, what the major problem is.

"A-and after h-he said it, he k-kissed me and t-told me to s-stop being f-friends with H-Hotaru" Mikan stuttered as she began to weep again like earlier, But Izumi was to pissed to notice but what dad wouldn't be if he found out a boy had made his little girl cry on her first day of first grade and even worse stole her first kiss!.

"D-daddy are you listening" Mikan asked as she tried to wipe away her tears but unfortunatly the just kept on spilling. "don't worry daddy was listening" Izumi said as he rocked her back and forth. "Princess can you do daddy a favor and tell me who this boy is" he asked before putting her to sleep.

"Oh," she yawned "his name is Natsume" she whispered before she fell asleep. Izumi's eyes darkend as he hissed the boys name. "Natsume eh, well take care of this Natsume, no one does somthing like that to my daughter and gets away with it, I'll teach that boy a lesson even if it gets me arrested".

Next day~

"Daddy I thought mommy was walking me today" Mikan asked as she held onto Izumi's hands, Izumi looked down at Mikan "what do you not want daddy walking you, don't you love daddy" he asked big shiny tears threatening to fall. Mikan quickly smiled and held on to him even tighter than before, "Of course not I love daddy" she cried as jumped up and down.

"Well then lets get going you don't wanna be late do you" Mikan nodded and they continued on their jornuay to the elementary school. Once they arrived Mikan gave Izumi a big kiss on the cheeks and ran to play with her other friends on the play ground "Bye daddy!" she shouted behind her as she ran away wave her hands all over the place. Izumi couldn't help but smile at his daughters antics, she also got that from him " Bye princess" he shouted back waving just as idioticly .

Now to find this Natsume boy, he thought as he looked around the front of the school and the play ground, oh yeah there was one problem with his plan, he had no idea what the boy looked like. so he did what any brave man would do. he came up to a random kid and asked. "hey, you know a boy named Natsume, first grade. miss Huruno's class" the poor shook in terror , but he had all the right in the world to be scared, I mean wouldn't you be scared if some random unknown scary looking stranger came up to you and asked you a question about one of your classmates, so the poor boy did the only thing he could of to save himself from whatever was going to happen.

He snitched like there was no tomorrow.

"Thank son, and hey stay of the weed when your older that stuff does crazy shit to you" Izumi said as he patted the kid on the head and made his way to the shady area of the play ground. once he made it he found a boy with black hair and red eyes reading a manga.

"You Natsume" Izumi asked, the boy nodded in response Izumi's face immediately darkend, " Is there some you want  
the boy said coldly. " yes, I'd like to know why you keep harassing my daughter!" Izumi hissed. but instead of getting a reaction the boy only raised his eye brow. " you know Mikan Yukihara, my daughter!" Izumi hissed once again. the boy's eyes widened a little in recognition from hearing the name.

" Oh polka what about her" Izumi's eyes twitched even more from the nick name he had decided to give his daughter, " what about her, what about her! boy Imagine my surprise when my little girl comes home on her first day of school crying her eyes out like there's no tomorrow, now Imagine how pissed I am when I find out a boy was the cause of her crying" he half yelled.

He expected Natsume to start crying and apologizing for cause his daughters tears but all he got was a cold and stoic face. "So, it's not my fault your kid is such a cry baby" Natsume said now glaring up at the man. "why you little-" Izumi began but was cut off "is there a problem here" a " voice asked. Izumi turned around to see a little pink lady standing behind him arms crossed. "M-miss H-haruno " he stuttered at the women before him, "Izumi is there a reason your still here" she asked timidly.

"No, um yes yes! there is um you see I was just visiting my dear little friend Natsume here" he stated patting the boys back. "ok, but you do realize classes have already started and everyones already inside, right" she asked as she looked at him ,suspiciously she wasn't stupid she knew Izumi had been arrested countless times for beating on people, thats one of the reasons Yuka divorced him.

"Oh um yeah the time totally slipped by, sorry you can have him now" Izumi said moving to the side to let the stoic and cold boy pass but not before sending him a dirty look. "Izumi, you know your not suppose to be here" Haruno- sensie said sending im a warning look. "and you can belive Yuka will be hearing about this" she said before following behind the little boy.

Damn now he has to deal with a pissed ex-wife, Karma was truly a bitch.

* * *

**Well that's its ... for now, hah wow that was sad ok change of topic, I'll be writing various oneshots of Mikan and her dad from first grade to even adult hood but don't worry there will be plenty one shots with Natsumemikan moments, and I know you guys are still waiting for me to update dragoste interzisa, and you can believe Im currently working on the next chapter so don't hurt meh *dodges fire ball*,**

* * *

**Natsume: really you can't even finish one damned story so you choose to start another one, that was very smart of you**

**Ayaka: shuddaup, I know I know but I couldn't help it ok Im weird like that**

**Natsume: tch yeah whatever**

Ayaka: well tata my lovely readers, till next time keep the fire balls and pitch forkes at bay ;D


End file.
